Bodyguard in shining armor
by mixxymae59
Summary: alice is your normal average rich kid with odd friends and a crazy life but lets add a hunk bodyguard in the picture and guess what happens ? yup a even crazier life "alice dear i'm getting you a bodyguard" lorina exclaimed happily "whaaaaaaat !" yup poor alice :D ... ALICE x ACE...


A/N: Hii! I hope you enjoy the story

I just have a confession to make : I'm not sure if I can update quickly because of school and stuff (being in high school is hard) but I'll try :D also if possible please REVIEW it gives me motivation to write :D tnx !

"Cookies" – talking

'_Cookies'_- thoughts

*****cookies*** **- explanation later at the end of the chapter

Declaimer

Alice in the country of hearts does not belong to me nor the characters (even if I wanted to hehehe)

1st chapter 'meeting the knight'

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEE !" a voice bounced of the the halls of Liddell mansion

"Yes?" a girl around the age of 16 ran down the stairs to the main hall where a woman stands

The 16 year olds name is Alice Liddell the 2nd child of * Alvin and Lucy Liddell * and the sibling of Edith Liddell and lorina Liddell she's currently in junior high school ,the smartest in her grade but not of the most popular

"Alice dear I have something to tell you" the female said facing the girl with a bright smile

"Really? What is it lorina oni-chan?" Alice asked curiously stepping closer to lorina

"Alice, the attempts of kidnapping increased this year and I don't want to take any chances so …" lorina trailed off and her smile became nervous

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this..' Alice twitched

"What is it oni-chan?" Alice unsurely asked shoulders tensed

"Well … I hired a bodyguard for you" lorina closed her eyes waiting for the onslaught of complaints

Alice's eyes grew wide mouth dropping to the floor

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" She screamed

Lorina cringed not used to being scolded by her younger sister

Well she doesn't normally do anything involving her sister 'without her sister's consent

"Ehehehehe well Alice about that ….." lorina chuckled nervously

"ONI-CHAN!" Alice frowned stepping towards her sister

Lorina gulped down her guilt and put on a serious face

"well as you know Alice our family is very wealthy and some people tend to want that wealth for themselves and the rate of kidnapping this year increased and I don't want to take any chances so I hired you a body guard" lorina said stepping closer to her sister ,putting her hand on Alice's shoulder

"But oni-chan I can protect myself besides I'm with Julius when I go and leave the school " Alice huffed

"Alice we all know Julius isn't the most athletic person we know and please don't complain both me and Edith have bodyguards so it's only fair you have one" lorina argued

"well I can take care of myself and can we actually trust the bodyguard than julius ? Julius is our COUSIN" Alice replied

"Alice" lorina warned

A dark aura surrounding her

Alice gulped; lorina wasn't all nice and bright when she's angry, one time she even made their father cry

Alice shuddered

'_Well how bad can it be?' _Alice sighed

"Alright, oni-chan" Alice putting on a small smile

The dark aura suddenly vanished and was replaced by flowers and glitters

"Thank you Alice" lorina said taking Alice's hands while hugging/squeezing Alice

'_What did I get myself into' _Alice thought watching as hergo up the grand stairs

"Oh yeah, the bodyguard would be arriving this afternoon" lorina said with a smile before disappearing into the hallway

"Damn" Alice cursed

4:30 PM

"Why am I here again?" Alice asked herself as she sneaked out of the mansion towards the street

"Oh yeah I wanted to escape before the bodyguard comes here" Alice sighed as she way towards an alley

"Babe, don't go wasting your pretty face in becoming crazy" a unknown voice told behind her

Alice tensed then whipped her head back to see 2 (un-attractive) teenagers behind her leaning on the wall

"WH-who are you?" Alice stuttered taking a few steps back

"No need for names babe" the first one said

"Just come with us and have some fun"the 2nd finished

"How about no" Alice turned around and made a run for it

But was stopped by the hand gripping her arm

"That's not a choice babe" the second whispered in her ear

"Let me go!" Alice said squirming from their hold

"Stop moving girly" the second one said tightening his hold of her

"Stop it bastards!" with that she kicked the 1st ones 'gems' and ran and was later slammed against the wall

"Bitch that hurt!" the 1st one growled holding his 'gems'

"Of course it would stupid" she spat

"That it she's getting on my nerve" and with that the 2nd one pulled out 2 knives giving one to his companion and pointing the other at her neck

Alice's form became completely tensed, with eyes wide with fear she looked to see the first one caressing her cheek

"No, no, no, le-let me go" Alice whispered hugging herself

"Awwww dude …..She's scared, how cute" laughed the 1st one

"That's alright with me, it just turns me on more" the 2nd one said licking his lips

"Stop it!" Alice screamed squirming

"Move all you want babe, the knife would just keep getting closer to your pretty neck"

The 1st one said licking her ear

Alice just bowed her head and closed her eyes waiting for the worse

But the weight of the 2 boys was suddenly lifted

She looked up to see a guy lifting up the 2nd boy up by the t-shirt

"The lady said 'no' so please do what she says" the stranger said with a carefree voice

"Wha-what let me d-down dude" the 2nd one said trying to remove the hold on his shirt

"As you which" the stranger laughed the threw the boy across the alley

"WH-what the! Dude!" the 1st said before running to his friend

"Come on lets go" the stranger said grabbing her by the arm

They ran out of the alley towards the park where they hid behind the tree

"Tha-thank you" Alice panted

Boy did the guy run fast

Speaking of the stranger ….

Sakura looked up to look at her savior

it was a guy about an year older than her with hypnotizing crimson red eyes covered by his messy chocolate brown bangs wearing charming smile

'_well one thing is for sure this guy is handsome (very handsome)' _

alice turned red because of her thoughts

'_what is wrong with me ! where did my pride go !'_ her thoughts were interrupted by a hand pocking her forehead

"wh-what" alice said stepping away

"well you were spacing out and ignoring me" the stranger smiled

"oh sorry" alice apologized while taking his attire : a dark red t-shirt and a black hoodie with jeans and red rubber shoes .

"hey my face is up here" the stranger said waving his hands infront of her

"I-I know !" alice said turning red

'_whats with me stuttering today' _

"anyway whats your name miss ?" the guy said cocking his head to the right ,smile still in place

"alice ,alice liddell" alice said holding out her hand towards the man expecting his name

'_liddel huh ? this is going to be interesing'_ the man smirked

"well alice ,my name is ac-" **"RINGGGGGG" **the man wasn't able to finish because of his cellphone

"oh sorry alice ,I need to answer this ,bye !" the man said jogging of another direction

Alice sighed and walked out of the park

'_didn't even give his name' _alice thought as she walked back to her home

'I better get ready for a scolding now ,right ?' alice approached the house

But as she was about to knock the door flew open and she tackeled into a hug

'_what the -' _ alice's eyes went wide for a second but went back to their normal size when she saw who was hugging her

"ni-chan you can let go of me know" alice whispered

"never ran off like that alice ,never" her sister whispered

"sorry oni-chan" alice said as lorina let her go and gave her a scolding of a life time

After the scolding lorina dragged her sister towards the living room to meet her new bodyguard

Along the way alice heard lorina mutter about the bodyguard getting lost and stress but she just ignored it ,she was just to focused about whats behind the living room door

'maybe he looks like a big muscled guy or is skinny but tall or he can be-' her thoughts were inturrepted by the sound of the door opening she looked to see her and lorina going inside the living room ,alice closed he eyes hoping it was all a dream .

'well here goes nothing' alice thought opening her eyes

Only to meet eyes with her bodyguard that looks a lot like the guy who helped her a while ago

'no way !' alice eyes went wide and her mouth became agape

"alice this is ,*ace knave* your new bodyguard ,ace this is alice my sister" lorina introduced

But alice was busy gaping at the grinning man infront of her to care

'me and my bad luck' alice whined

For the '*****' /explanations

* Alvin and Lucy Liddell *- alice parents weren't named so I made them up

Al-CY (its kinda pronounced like "ALICE" right ? so yup :D hahaha)

*ace knave*- well ace's character is based on the knave of hearts right ? so here you go ! and its kinda cool

And it is done !

Whew that was long !

So was it good ? please review I need to know you r opinions

Sorry if some of the characters were OC hehehe especially lorina I got her OC level to the max so sorry ! but her being protective of alice is on purpose though hehehe ,I'll portray her with the sister-complex but it wont be super creepy :D okie ?

Tnx for reading

And remember ! review and I'll have motivation to write :D

JA NE


End file.
